


Life Ever After

by Lathya



Series: Grown With Care [4]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: KevEdd - Freeform, M/M, Slice of Life, episodic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lathya/pseuds/Lathya
Summary: A short series of one-shots featuring Edd, Kevin, and the rest of the gang through the rest of their lives.
Relationships: Edd "Double D"/Kevin
Series: Grown With Care [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805044
Kudos: 11





	1. Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> It's Edd and Kevin's first Valentine's Day together, but they neglected to go over their plans for the day beforehand.

When the gang arrived at school, the halls were decorated in a variety of pink and red hearts, as well as streamers and silhouettes of cherubs pointing their arrows towards the students as they went to their classes.

“Werewolves In Nashville is okay, but then the Terrible Dates Valentine's Day Monster Movie Marathon ends with My Girlfriend Is A Swamp Thing which has a really cool Zombie versus Vampire fight scene so I'm staying up to watch that.” Ed had been chatting away the whole bus ride to school about his plans for that evening. As he was so excited for the marathon, no one had the heart to make him stop long enough to talk about their own plans.

“Don't stay up too late now, Ed. It is still a school night,” Edd reminded him before breaking off from the group to his own class. Kevin gave him a quick peck on the cheek as he headed out. Edd still blushed slightly when he did, even though it had become part of their usual routine at this point. They were out for a few months now and no one gave them any trouble about it, but Edd was still shy about public displays of affection.

When he had got to class, Riley put her book away as she caught sight of him. She had been trying to be better about being social with her friends. She still kept a book on her at all times and would still break off to go read, but she was starting to enjoy her morning chats with Edd more so she made sure to be attentive.

“Morning,” she said as Edd sat down and got his class materials ready on his desk.

“Good morning, Riley. Are you enjoying your book?”

“Yeah, it's fun so far. I think I know how it'll end, but the author has surprised me before so it'll be interesting to see. How's your morning so far?”

“Pretty uneventful. Ed is very excited about his monster movie marathon this evening and couldn't stop talking about it for the whole ride here.”

“I can imagine. Seems like there's a new movie marathon every week.”

“And it always seems like Ed's already seen every monster movie ever made too.”

“My guess is you have different plans for tonight. Anything fancy?”

“Well, Kevin is coming over after practice tonight. I prepare a nice dinner, but I didn't do anything too fancy.”

“Really? I would have expected you to pull out all the stops.”

“Yes, well, Kevin's never been much of a fan of pageantry. I'm sure he'll much prefer a more relaxed evening.”

“Yo, Nat!” Kevin and Nat fist-bumped as Kevin slid into his seat beside his friend.

“How's it going?”

“So far so good. Were you able to get that stuff sorted?”

“Yep, we'll be able to pick everything up right after practice. Edd will be so surprised.”

“I hope so. I'm sure he's got all sorts of stuff planned, I just hope I can keep up.”

“I'm sure he'll love it.”

After getting home, Edd helped Eddy get his date with Nazz set up. Since he had prepped his dinner the night before, he didn't have much to do.

“Do you think it's good enough?” Eddy asked as he and Edd stood on the sidewalk, heads tilted slightly as they looked at their hand-made rickshaw. The Ed's had worked together over the weekend to build it. Ed stood in front of it, hands on the bars and ready to pull the cart forward as if he was going to drive them, as was the original plan before Ed found out about the monster movie marathon that he absolutely could not miss. Instead, they would be borrowing Rolf's cow which he promised Eddy could borrow for the evening. Eddy had to help with quite a few of Rolf's chores to make it happen, and on top of all the extra chores he did around home to get some extra allowance from his parents, he was approaching burnout.

“It is perfect, Eddy. I'm certain you and Nazz are going to have the most romantic evening.” Edd sighed with a smile as he thought of them riding together on the red plush seats and then dining by candlelight at the restaurant Eddy chose. Eddy made a reservation at Bistro Rose, a small cafe in Peach Creek. It wasn't the fanciest of restaurants. What Eddy really wanted to do was bring Nazz to Nightingale, a much fancier restaurant in Starville. But just an appetizer there would burn through all of Eddy's savings, so Bistro Rose would have to do. For now.

“Alright, now I just have to go get the cow. Ah, I can't wait until we get our driver's licenses. Or that Rolf at least a horse or something,” Eddy pulled at his hair while Ed started running in circles around the cul va sac with the cart, laughing as he got faster and faster with each lap.

“Deep breath, Eddy,” Edd instructed. “Everything is going to go fine.”

“Yeah, yeah, fine. What about you? You done setting up for you and Kevin?”

“I just need to put the food in the oven and I'll be all ready.”

“Still surprised you went all basic. I half expected you to hire a band.”

“I don't think I'd quite be able to afford a band, Eddy. No, I simple night is just fine.”

“Still trying not to scare him away, huh?”

“I don't know what you mean.”

“Sure you don't.” Eddy waved Edd off before he could retort. “Alright, I'm going to go get this cow and pick up Nazz. Have fun with your simple no-frills night.”

“I will. Oh, and I hope you and Nazz have a most enjoyable evening.”

“Will do.” Eddy turned to Ed, “Hey Ed! Get back here with that!” Ed skid to a stop, his feet digging holes into the ground before rushing back to Eddy with the cart to let him hop in so he could drive him to Rolf's house across the street.

Edd chucked at his friend's antics as he went inside. He popped the tray for dinner in the oven and sat at the kitchen table to work on his homework while he waited for Kevin to finish with practice. 

Kevin and Nat ran out of the locker room and to the limo as quick as they could, Nat dressed in his usual street clothes while Kevin pulled out a fancy suit for the evening. Nat had put in the order for all the flowers, chocolates, and gifts that Kevin wanted to get for Edd and they needed to pick them up at, The Blissful Curtain Gift Shop on the fancy side of town. Originally Kevin was just going to go to the grocery store, but Nat insisted on helping pay for it which let Kevin go all out.

When they got to Edd's door, Kevin couldn't even carry everything so Nat helped carry it over and set everything up to look nice so that when Kevin knocked, Edd would answer and see nothing but a wall of red, pink, and white.

As soon as Nat drove off, Kevin took a deep breath and knocked on the door. When the door opened, Kevin reached forward with a large bouquet of deep red roses tied together in a matching red ribbon.

“Happy Valentine's Day, Edd.”

Edd stood shocked at the door, he let the flowers fall into his hands as Kevin reached for more of the gifts. He smiled as he smelled the roses, then a pit fell in his stomach as he thought about the simple dinner in the oven, the small stack of movies he had picked out, and only small heart-shaped cake for dessert. He whipped a tear out of his eye at Kevin's grand gesture.

“Hey, what's the tears for?” Kevin said as he stepped forward, hands full with chocolate in one and a stuffed bear holding a heart in the other. The large bouquet of flowers preventing him from embracing him or fully seeing his face, especially as Edd hid himself into it.

Edd mumbled something.

“What was that?”

“I said I...” he mumbled again.

“You're gonna have to repeat that.”

“I said, I DIDN'T GET YOU ANYTHING!” Edd stuck his face further into the flowers.

“Oh, that's-” Edd pulled his face back out of the bouquet.

“I know you don't really like all these big events and everything so I planned a rather quiet evening, but then you went and did all this and it's all so wonderful and all I have is lasagna and a cake.”

“What kind of cake?”

“Chocolate.”

“I love chocolate cake.”

“I know.”

“I really don't like all this big fancy stuff, but I know you like it so...” Kevin gestured to the pile of gifts.

“I feel like we were very close to making this a Gift Of The Magi situation.”

“A gift of the what, now?”

“You didn't sell anything you treasured to afford all this, did you?”

“Nah, Nat insisted on helping out.”

“I'm sorry.” Kevin put down the gifts in his hands and lifted the flowers out of Edd's before pulling him close.

“Hey, you don't need to be sorry. You planned exactly what I would have liked, and I planned for what you liked. Sounds like we both planned a great Valentine's Day.”

“Maybe next time we should compare notes beforehand though.”

“Works for me.”

“And you're really alright with just dinner and a movie?”

“Does that mean I can get out of this monkey suit?” Edd gave Kevin a quick lookup and down.

“...maybe a little...” Edd blushed as he looked away. Kevin smirked as he quickly pulled in the gifts, dropping them by the door, and slowly pulled off his suit jacket. Edd blushed deeper when Kevin leaned forward as he unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. Just as Edd leaned forward for a kiss, Kevin pulled back, grabbed a box of chocolates, and walked over to the couch. Edd, stunned again that evening, looked over to see Kevin opening the box and silently offering him the chocolate with a chuckle.

Edd smiled and joined him on the couch.


	2. Blake Gets A New Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake has to sell his motorcycle to afford a not-so-great car that's just more practical. The kids come up with a way to make him feel better.

After a long day at work, Blake stumbled through the door later than usual. Riley, sitting under a light at the edge of the couch with a book in her hands, looked put at the sound of the door opening.

“You're a bit late,” she said quietly as she reached for her bookmark. “Dinner's in the microwave.”

“Thanks.” Blake let out a yawn as he dropped his keys by the door and made his way to the kitchen. His stomach rumbling as soon as food was mentioned.

Riley slid into a seat at the kitchen counter as Blake turned on the microwave. 

“So where were you?”

“Look outside,” Blake said as he pulled off his blazer on his way to the cupboard for a glass. Riley walked across the room to the large front window and caught sight of the old gray car in the driveway.

“You got a car.”

“Yep”

“And your motorcycle?”

“Traded it in.” Riley looked over and caught her brother's eye. “It's a good car. Doesn't have a lot of miles on it and it runs really well.”

“Looks shabby.”

“Nothing a paint-job won't fix.”

“You liked the bike.”

“Yeah, but it was a pain in the snow. I'm overdue for the upgrade.” Blake forced a smile as the microwave beeped and he grabbed his plate. Riley frowned as she made her way back to the kitchen, sitting next to her brother as he ate while they caught up on each other's day.

When her brother was done eating she grabbed the plate from him and sent him off to bed, but he insisted he had some bills and paperwork to deal with so he kept the light on in his room as he worked. Riley cleaned up the dishes and then pulled out her phone to text her friends.

Riley: Hey, who's interested in helping me with a project tomorrow?

Edd: What kind of project? Something academic, I hope!

Riley: Not so much. Need to fix up a car.

Kevin: Yes! What kind of car?

Riley: old and gray

Kevin: Make? Model?

Riley: Old. Gray.

Kevin: helpful

Nat: She's just great with words

Nazz: Sounds like it could be fun! ^_^

Eddy: Can we make it a rocket car?

Riley: I don't think rockets are street legal

Nat: But they're so much more fun

Edd: This sounds like great fun!

Ed: Aww can I hv the rockets

Rolf: a car would be helpful yes

Jonny: R we goin on a road trip

Riley: The car belongs to Blake

Ed: sarah n jimmy wanna come help

Riley: They more the merrier

Kevin: Do you think he'd let me on his bike?

Edd: You don't even have your permit yet

Riley: He sold the bike for the car

Kevin: O_O

WHAT!

Nat: Damn

Nazz: Oh, he really loved his bike, didn't he?

Eddy: Talk about a downgrade

Kevin: I can't believe he sold his bike T_T

Edd: A car does seem more practical, but it is a shame

Riley: He's pretty upset about it. I wish he didn't trade in his bike.

Nat: He could have let me help!

Riley: You know how he is. He has to do it all himself.

Kevin: We gotta make this the best car ever!

The next morning, Riley woke up to the smell of bacon as her brother made breakfast. He yawned through the meal and Riley urged him to go nap a bit earlier than usual and let her clean up the dishes. He always napped on his rare day off and Riley planned to take advantage of every minute. He'll get hungry later and wake up around three in the afternoon, so they'll have until then to work on the car.

“Just hurry on to sleep. I'm going to go hang out at Nat's so the house will be quiet.”

“I'm sure the house would be quiet if you were here,” Blake swallowed another yawn as he walked down the hall to his room. Since he knew that Riley wouldn't be around, Blake would more likely stay sleeping longer if he didn't think he had to get up to make Riley lunch or anything. Making sure that there was less of a chance of Blake discovering that his car was gone.

As soon as Blake closed his bedroom door, Riley grabbed his car keys from the front bowl, locked the door on her way out. She was just at the sidewalk when Nat texted to let her know he and the limo full of their friends were just around the corner.

One of Nat's butlers, X-Dude, hops out of the passenger seat and approaches Riley. She passes him the car keys so he can drive the car to Nat's house while she jumps into the limo with her friends.

“Good morning, Riley,” Edd says as she takes a seat near him. She nods as a greeting. Some of the other kids are still yawning. It's still pretty early for a Saturday, and she's grateful that everyone came to help out her brother. She silently considers how she'll repay them as they quietly chatter on the drive up to Nat's house.

As soon as they arrive, one of the other butlers, Shelby, has just finished spreading out a large table of breakfast for everyone.

“Food!” Ed yells as he slams through the car door.

“Save some for us, lumpy!” Eddy yells as he chases after his friend.

“Save some meat for Rolf!”

Each of the kids shot out of the limo and attacked the deliciously prepared food, some more aggressively than others.

“Ed, don't drool on the table,” Edd chastised as he attempted to scoop a nutritiously portioned meal onto a clean plate. Beside him, Kevin pulled out from between a ravenous Rolf and Jonny with a large stack of food.

“Here you go, Double Dee, take what you want.”

“Thank you, Kevin.” The two of them pulled away from the table slightly as they enjoyed their meal.

“ED!” Sarah yelled. “Don't eat everything!”

“Sorry, baby sister.” Ed jumped off the table, lifted a large platter just as Eddy was about the grab some of the remaining sausages, and held it out for Sarah and Jimmy. 

“Hey!” Eddy complained, raising a fist. Nazz chucked at their energy, causing Eddy to calm himself a bit and lift a plate of hashbrowns so Nazz could have the pick of them first.

Nat pushed through each of the other kids to build up a large plate of his own as he laughed over how quickly they seemed to wake up as soon as they saw the food.

Still full from her own breakfast, Riley sat to the side reading while she waited for the others to finish eating.

Kevin popped the hood of the car so he and Edd could start taking a look over the engine and figure out exactly what needed to be done for the car. After discussing the changes with Edd, and getting input from Riley about what Blake would like, Kevin turned to the rest of the group.

“Alright everyone, here's the plan, Nazz, and Eddy, you two are in charge of the design. Riley will help you figure out the details, just tape it up and keep the coats of paint even.”

“Aye aye, Kevin,” Nazz answered.

“Yeah, no problem,” Eddy said before he and Nazz started whispering ideas back and forth.

“Ed,” Kevin started again, “We're going to need you for some heavy lifting so stand-by with us here for now.”

“Okie Dokie!”

“Jimmy, Sarah, and Nat we'll need you two to get the car cleaned up and work on the new fabric details on the inside of the car. Double Dee will be inspecting it when you're done, so don't miss a speck of dust, got it?”

“A clean car is a happy car,” Edd added.

“No problem,” Jimmy said.

“That car'll be cleaner than a new one off the lot,” Sarah announced proudly.

“Rolf and Jonny,” Kevin continued on, “we'll need you to run materials as everyone needs them. We need to work fast to have everything done before Blake wakes up so make sure you check in often with what everyone needs.”

“You can count on Rolf!”

“We got it, buddy!”

“Riley is our main consultant for all design and alterations. She'll also be assisting with any sewing for the interior fabrics.”

Riley held a thumbs up as Kevin finished up.

“If you have any questions just ask me, Double Dee, or Riley. Alright everyone, now get to work!” 

The kids each broke off and jumped into their roles. Nazz and Eddy started sketching out ideas to run by Riley as they got Rolf to grab the tape for them. Nat started vacuuming the backseat as Sarah started on the windows and Jimmy flipped through the fabrics the butlers had on hand. Jonny was sent to grab the toolbox as Kevin and Edd started work on the engine. As they worked, Edd would lift the car for Kevin or Double Dee to get underneath for some quick work or help Jimmy pull out the seats so they could be reupholstered properly. Riley moved from one group to another to make sure the designs were satisfactory and then settled in to help Jimmy cut and sew fabrics. Nat's butlers assisted where necessary, helping to find materials, keeping the group hydrated, and at one point making a quick run down to the mechanic's shop to get a new part for the engine that was easier replaced than repaired.

As the clock ticked down the kids started to pick up the pace so they would get done by three o'clock when Blake was expected to wake up from his nap.

Blake let out a long yawn as he stretched out under the covers. He let his body fall limp into the bed but groaned as his stomach growled.

“Junk food,” he mumbled to himself, “the stomach demands junk food.” Still, his eyes stayed closed and his body still.

Then his stomach rumbled again.

“Okay! Okay, I'm going.” Blake rolled until his left leg fell out from the covers and onto the floor. Using the movement as the momentum he lifted his body off the bed, pulling his blanket with him. He let out another yawn as he sluggishly stood, finally letting the blanket drop, dragging his feet as he moved towards the kitchen.

“Chips. Want chips. Sour cream and onion. Ridges.” He shuffled his way through the hall and into the kitchen, crashing into the pantry when he arrived. 

“CHIIIIPSSS!!!!” Lifting his arm, he opened the door and willed his eyes to focus on being awake and he looked for the snack that would satisfy both his hunger and craving. His eyes trailed up over the shelves, then down, then back up again. Each time unable to find the chips he wanted.

“Argh!” He let out an anguished moan as he threw himself onto the kitchen counter.

“Do I eat something else or go to the store?” A silent moment passes as Blake contemplated his decision. His stomach letting out another growl.

“Chips!!” he cried from the counter.

“To the store!” he announced to the empty house as he quickly stood up, back straight. With a bit more energy, he made his way to the bedroom again and threw on a pair of shoes and jacket over his t-shirt and sweat pants. He grabbed his wallet out of his jeans that were laying on the ground and started to head for the door. Without looking, he reached into the bowl by the door where he was sure he put his keys and paused when he couldn't find them. He quickly looked down and around the bowl, but after not finding them he went back to the room and checked his jeans pockets. Then he checked the rest of his clothes from yesterday, started looking through the laundry basket, lifted everything off the floor, tossed the bedsheets, walked through the kitchen and anywhere else he could think of. Blake moved quicker and became more and more awake as he frantically looked for his missing keys. As he started back towards the door, thinking maybe the keys fell behind the table by the door, he stopped short next to the window. His peripheral vision catching an empty space in the driveway. Slowly, he turned his head, blinked his eyes hoping he was still sleeping, then rushed out to the driveway in a panic.

Just as he stepped out, he felt a high-pitched scream forming in his throat and heard the sound of a car honking. Looking up he saw Riley waving out the passenger side of a familiar-looking car followed by a limo. The car pulled into the driveway. Looking at it, Blake felt it was very familiar but much cooler than any car he knew. The car was painted a gray-silver with a tasteful and elegant flame cutting across the sides. The engine purred as it stood in the driveway and Riley popped out.

“Blake! I'm sorry we're late! What do you think?” She ran over to his side, grin on her face as she hooked her arm in his. Blake stood shock-still for a moment then looked down at Riley, mind unable to keep up with her rare energy.”

“I think someone stole my car,” Blake said as he pointed to where his car was parked and this new car was now sitting.

“You sure about that?” The sound of the engine stopped as one of Nat's butlers stepped out of the car. He walked over to Blake and silently handed him the keys.

“My car keys...” Blake looked down at the keys, then back up at the car, then back down at his keys. “THAT'S MY CAR!?!” He shouted as realization dawned on him. At the sound of the shout, the rest of the kids started cascading out of the limo.

“What do you think?” Riley asked.

“What do I--- How--- My car looks so cool...”

“We kind of had to borrow it for a while, but it's in a lot better shape, don't you think?”

“Flames...” Blake whispered as he leaned down next to the car to get a closer look at the paint job.

“Blake!” Riley shouted. Blake fell back on his backside as Riley shouted at him then looked up, finally able to give her his full attention. “We worked really hard, you can at least say thank you.”

“You---” Blake looked over the kids, each of them waving to him, “you guys did this?”

“Yeah, whaddya think of that paint job,” Eddy said as he rushed over to Blake's side.

“That engine sounds much better, doesn't it?” Kevin added as he rushed over to Blake's other side, shooting a side-eye at Eddy. Each of the kids rushes over, overwhelming Blake a bit as they tell him how they fixed up his car for him and hope that he likes it. After a moment, Blake lets out a big thank you.

“I really can't thank you kids enough, this is very cool. Come on, let's go inside, I'll order pizza.” The kids all follow Blake inside as Nat and Riley hang back for a moment.

“So, Blake's birthday is in a few months right?” Nat asked.

“He really likes the Honda VTX1800. He has a picture of it from one of his motorcycle magazines on his wall.”

“Got it. Should I tell him I got it on sale?”

“Once he opens it I don't think he'll hear you.”

“Hey, Riley?” Blake calls out as she and Nat come in through the front door.

“Yeah?”

“Which pizza place sells chips?”

“Vera's.”

“Thanks!”


End file.
